


For Warmth

by vassalady



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a magic blizzard leaves them without power, Jan and Steve end up cuddling for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A practice for Trope Bingo courtesy analise010. Thanks for the trope prompt!

When the power went out, Jan and Steve were the only two in the dorm.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Steve said. He was on the stairs coming down from the roof where he had been working out. There was enough ambient light that Jan could see he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Oh, that was nice.

“Thank god I charged my phone earlier,” she said. “Let me just text Natasha real quick. She’ll know.”

While waiting for Natasha to get back to her, Jan managed to tear her gaze away from Steve long enough to glance outside.

“Holy shit, it’s snowing!”

“Really?” Steve came up beside her and peered out the window.

The snow was coming down heavily. If it weren’t July, Jan wouldn’t question the sudden blizzard. 

Her phone buzzed. “Looks like Loki released some magic and Frost Giants on campus,” Jan said. “They’re taking care of it, she says. We should just sit tight for now.”

“If she’s sure…” Steve looked like he wanted to charge right out there without a shirt or his shield. Jan wouldn’t be surprised if he did just that.

“Come on, it’ll be fun, just like when we were kids!” Jan took Steve’s hand and dragged him over to a couch. “We’ll sing and tell stories and, oh, I wonder if anyone has candles?” Jan had used the last of her scented candles on a series of coffee instagram pictures last week, which right now she was regretting. If only she’d saved just one! It would be an awesome photo, maybe in the window with the blizzard outside…

Steve settled on the couch beside Jan. “I’m not much of a singer, but I do have a few stories, perhaps. Not that I’m good at telling stories, but-”

“I’m sure you’ll be brilliant!” Jan inched a little closer and grinned at Steve. She poked him gently in the arm. “Okay, so you go first.”

As Steve told her about pre-beehive days, she tweeted throughout. She was still paying attention; it was easy to tweet and listen at the same time for her.

Even so, Steve asked, “Are you listening?” as if he didn’t know perfectly well about her multitasking skills.

“Yes, I am! I just need to-” Suddenly, Jan shivered. Without her realizing, it had gotten very, very cold in the room. She supposed if Loki could conjure up snow, he could make the temperature drop, too.

“Oh, gosh, here,” Steve said, and a second later, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in. Jan found herself with her head against his chest.

Oh… Oh. Wow. This was… Was this happening? Steve was very warm indeed, even without a shirt.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked.

“I don’t feel cold much these days.”

Jan snuggled in a little closer. God, he smelled heavenly. A little sweaty, but whatever shampoo he used was divine. 

“Should I continue?” When he spoke, the words rumbled through her. 

Shit. She’d have to thank Loki for this later, wouldn’t she?

“Please,” she said, feeling a little breathless.

Steve continued, and as he talked, Jan felt herself drooping. Steve was just so warm and comfortable. She didn’t want this moment to end.

Jan turned off her phone and focused on Steve’s story. That way, no one could interrupt them, even if it did mean she was offline for the first time in forever.

She would just tweet about the whole experience later. Right now, she was busy cuddling with Steve. Just for warmth of course. Nothing more.

At least, not yet.


End file.
